The Ghosts of Kaiba's past, A Christmas carol
by JC Rose
Summary: A Christmas drama starring the one and only Seto kaiba as the cold hearted CEO who is visited by three ancient spirits from his past,present and future...will he change his ways? or lose those he loves and what he holds dear forever? KXM MXS


**The Yugioh Christmas Carol**

**by JC Rose**

**2009**

I realize this concept has been used time and time again with Anime fan fics and with YGO and YGO the abridged, well the whole "seto kaiba christmas carol" story may appear a bit old and used by now, but bare with me this is one you will want to read.

This story will take place now in 2009 in domino city

Seto kaiba is usual cold self, with a past of lonely sadness which included being orphaned and adopted by the nasty gosaboru as we all know  
Kaiba is on the brink of losing everyone important to him and he does not care, that is until he is visited by three spirits, from ancient egypt

_One his past_

_The other his present_

_The last one is the most ominous of all, his future _

_**Regardless of your pairing preferences or characters portrayals and how u like them to be written, i urge you take a look and see for yourself before dismissing this fic i have been preparing for over a year...**_

_

* * *

_

**Christmas eve  
9.45pm**

The snowflakes fell onto the ground below and the city of domino prepared for everyones most favorite time of year, well almost everyones.

For Seto Kaiba, Christmas was just another day, one he had to let his staff have off and one he endured for his little brother mokuba's sake...

The night sky was a fierce navy blue and the twentieth floor where the blue eyed CEOs main office was, only harbored the smell of scotch and musky mens perfume which his girlfriend had brought him last christmas, when she had threatened to leave him, but put up with him for another year in the hopes of him changing and one day of marriage however, going by the way Seto's attitude in general was, marriage was looking less and less alluring to his once bubbly blonde girlfriend.

Typing away and shouting orders at the people downstairs made to work right through until past midnight, Kaiba tossed some stray strands of hair out of his eyes and grunted at how slow the evening was going.

"God make it end already" "the sooner its over, the sooner this rotten year is gone"

Just then a teenage boy with long jet black hair came in, he knew the code to open the door.

"Big bro you promised"

Seto sighed and lifted his head away from his computer.

"Mokuba, i am busy" "i told you il be home when i am done"

"You have been saying that since our step father died" Mokuba said in a low voice.

"But things did not change when he died" "they only got worse"

Kaiba could see where this conversation was heading. Resting his back against his large leather chair, he darted his eyes directly at his little brother and said

"Mokuba I am NOTHING like him" "would you have the life you have now, if i was"

Mokuba folded his arms and walked toward his stern elder brother.

"I never said that"

"anyway, its christmas, can you at least come home before eleven o clock?"

Seto raised a brow. "Why?"

"because the staff at home have decorated the house, everything looks perfect, and..." A grin smeared across the cheeky fourteen year olds face

"I have a present for you, and my girlfriend is gonna be there and...."

"WAI?" "You have a girlfriend?" Seto quizzed.

Mokuba rose his hands up in frustration.

"Dah, we have been dating since the end of last year?" "but you were late last christmas so..."

Seto scratched the back of his neck.

"Mokuba, just because i do not know every intricate detail of your life does not mean i dont..."

Mokuba cut in.

"You never ask me about anything in my life anymore" he looked very dejected, in his dark coat and stylish jeans.

"I buy you everything, you have the nicest life any kid your age could ask for" Seto retorted, growing angry at his brothers ungratefulness.

Mokuba stormed up to Seto's desk and threw his hands down on the shiny brown desk.

"I dont WANT things" "the clothes, the money..." "I want my brother, like we used to be" "before....."

Kaiba narrowed his blue orbs in his brothers direction.

"Before what mokuba?" "before mom and dad died and it all turned to crap?"

Mokuba held back tears and placed both hands in his pockets.

"You dont get it do you?"

Kaiba dismissed the remark and told his brother he would be home when he could.

"Nothing is ever enough is it Seto?"

Kaiba grew furious with Mokubas smartass retort.

"I said il be home when i can" now "GET OUT"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, looked at his brother one last time in the eye and sighed.

"Try not to be too drunk when you get home" "Mai doesn't like it"

Seto rolled his eyes, Did I not ask you to leave?"

Mokuba shook his head in disgust and left the room, where silent tears filled his insides all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

**11:30pm**

Seto arrived home, a little tipsy from the amount of whisky he had consumed while working.

He did not bother checking his phone, he knew there would only be calls from staff begging for more than one measly day off, or worse his girlfriend expecting him home over an hour ago.

Tired and groggy, Seto approached his large bedroom, where his girlfriend was waiting, looking stunning in a dark violet lingerie set, that kaiba had brought her when they first started dating three years ago. Her hair was free flowing, and she had sparkly purple heels on to compliment her lavender eye liner and cherry red lip stick.

Kaiba glanced at her and removed his coat.

"You're late" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Leave it Mai"

Mai stood up and walked over to him with a furiuous look in her eye.

"Mokuba waited for you" "He sat under the tree, there were presents and cookies and you know?" "all that stuff families have"

"his girlfriend fell asleep in the guest room"

Seto shrugged and casually asked where his little brother was now.

Mai tilted her head to one side. "Where do you think Seto?" "he is in bed?"

"I had to tell him you would be there tomorrow, so we could spend christmas day together instead"

Kaiba proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing and then placed his arms around mai.

"Ill see to him later" he murmured in her ear.

Mai pushed his warm hands away from her waist. "Kaiba, no"

"WHAT?" he growled.

"We were all waiting for you to show up" "it seems like thats all we do, and you never ever bother"

Seto wrapped a towel around his waist and raised his hands in the air.

"not now Mai dammit" "Can i not get any peace?"

"Peace?" "Try being here a little more often" "Or spending some quality time with your little brother, you know it wont be long before he wont want you in his life at all"

Mai continued to rant, while Seto lay himself on the large navy blue bed.

"And you know something?" "I am not a sex toy, we do not do anything else anymore" "Do you even want me in your life?" "or just when your drunk and need to relieve yourself"

Seto rose off the bed and scalded mai for being so brash.

He grabbed one of her hands, she flinched but was trembling at the same time.

"Now you listen here" "You were more than willing to live here and do nothing all day but pretend to care for my brother" "You use my money for those clothes you wear, and now you accuse me of being selfish"

Mai blinked back tears, and her curls touched her shoulders as she looked to the floor.

"Selfish?"

"I do care for mokuba" "he is like a brother"

"Yeah yeah, that you never had" Seto smirks.

Mai looks at seto and pours herself another glass of wine.

"Whats happened to you?"

"I knew you weren't prince charming when we met, but you liked me, we used to spend a lot of time together" "it was almost as though....."

Kaiba heads to the en-suite shower, ignoring what his girlfriend was saying.

"It was as though, we were meant to be" "i thought we would..."

Seto turned around.

"Thought what?" "We'd marry and live happily ever after?" "puh"

Mai feels her heart twist inside of her, she grabs her glass of wine and throws it at her boyfriends face.

"You'll never change" she said with a low voice.

half an hour later Mai had packed one of her bags and walked out of the room.

"ill come by for the rest of my things tomorrow" she said.

Just then she placed a card by Seto's bedside, he was standing there with his arms folded, blase as ever.

"Oh and merry christmas"

_"Its over"_ He thought to himself....

* * *

**12:30 PM**

Kaiba finally finished in the shower then slipped himself into an empty bed in a large delicate room. the long curtains were closed, covering the snow, the lights of the gardens and the moon.

"who needs her, who needs anyone?" "i have my company" he scoffed.

minutes passed and the clock ticked to quarter to one, Seto turned on his lamp and poured himself a glass of brandy.

His eyes started to close when he pressed his lips against the glass.

"Finally" he thought.

Seto was ready to immerse himself in his thoughts and go to sleep when the curtains started blowing in all different directions.

"oh for gods sake" he grumbled, getting out of bed.

He stood by the large window, but he was not alone, there was an image facing him, a shillouete in black.

"Hello there Mr kaiba" a females voice echoed throughout the room.

When the curtains flung open, the moonlight shone on the beautiful image standing beside him, a woman with long dark hair, in a white dress and diamond necklace.

"You look surprised to see me" she said. "Were you not expecting me?" "I was expecting you"

Seto went to push her out the way, assuming he was in some sort of drunk daze, but his hands went right through her...

"What is going on?" "WHAT are you and why are.......?"

all of sudden he fell to the floor with a loud thudd.

The spirit shook her head and sighed. "Oh well its almost one o clock, he may need a little longer"

* * *

TBC

the next chapter

**Christmas past**

Seto goes on a journey but never leaves his bedroom, into his past, with tragedy and loneliness. But is that enough to convince him to change his cold, selfish ways?  
Read on and find out

please R and R

JC ROSE xxx


End file.
